a third tiger
by firelily53
Summary: This story starts from when Kelsey and Ren get back together in oregon. A long forgotten friends helps Kelsey ,Ren ,and Kishan through their adventures to break the curse dealing with lokesh and his newfound dark methods to corrupt both the girls. With Mika now by their side things dramasticly turn sideways upside down and back again, will things turn for the better or worse?
1. chapter 1 reunion

I roa d down the street on my bike. Looking up at the house, _yep this is the_ place, I thought to myself. Quietly and quickly i hid my bike in the woods and snuck around to the back of the house. Feeling the tug in my stomach I hid behind some rocks and change into tiger form. As a tiger I was dark brown with dark blue stripes. Definitly not the most common tiger you could find. As I settle down and prepared to go to sleep for the night I heard them return from their date. By the smell of it the probably went fast food then lunch. Suddenly I felt strangly reluctant to go out. I know I have to wait six hours anyway I find myself relishing the time before I have to face him. The after that his brother. I don't know who thegirl is ,but anyone could tell they like each other.

Soon it was morning and I stretch my tiger limbs. The first thing I see is a beautiful sunrise. The next thing I see is a fist to the face.

"Who are you!? What do you know about Lokesh!?" Ren said with a furious expression. As I pondered why I growled a bit and sat down,. Washing my face I enjoyed the scrutinious look on his face.

Morphing back into human form I stood up and confidently said "Remember me now?". The look on his face couldn't have been more funny. He failed to reply making only a few stutering responses.

"Ren what's going on? Who's she? And why are we standing outside? Its freezing." The girl called as she ran outside on this early morning. "I heard you screaming about something. What's going on?" She said waving her hand infront of his face finlly managing to get his jaw off the ground once more.

"Oh this is..."he said trailing off again, oviously in shock over seeing me again. I dont blame him, its been around 350 years since we last talked.

"Hi I'm Amethyst, I'm a friend from back in the old days, Nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face, id never met her but I could already tell wewould be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2 the third

,** I** apologize** for any confusion about the one sentence thing, my computer has been really mean to me and this is my first time on here so I'm still figuring this site out. Thank you :) I'm a little peeved cause this is my third time rewriting this and something always goes wrong.**

They welcomed me into their home, Kelsey made breakfeast while I tried my best to explain what had happened to me." Ok I promise to give you a better explanation once we talked to Mr. Kadam. But long story short , I was there when you were transformed. I kinda tried to help and it worked for um... two seconds maybe and then after he got kicked in the gut, he changed me too. You and Kishan had and already were being curse so you didn't see me-" I said interupted by a frantic kelsey._  
_

"Oh no! Ren we're going to be late, we have to hurry!" She said, racing around to try to find her stuff. Ren started helping her and soon they were on their way out the door, "Amethyst there's some bacon pancakes and eggs, help your self to anything. And it was nice to meet you!" She said closing the door behind her I could hear her asking Ren who exactly I was. I don't blame her, it must be disconcerting to find another tiger after spending so much time thinking it was only those too.

After I inhaled some breakfeast I changed to tiger form and paced around the room, what would Kishan think? Would he be please or not? Having to deal with yet one more tiger must not be nice. What about Mr. Kadam? I haven't seen him in so long. After we were cursed I thought I would never see him again. Then when he found me in a zoo, I was thrilled to know he was still alive. After he talked to me I made to get out of there...by the third time it finally worked. I raced through the trees and soon I figured out that I could be human for six hours. That's when I decided to look for Ren.

I have a cell phone don't I? So much for sitting in the house all day doing nothing. I might as well talk to Mr. Kadam. Searching around flor his phone umber I finally found it on his computer, he won't mind...probably...alright I just won't tell Ren. I dialed the number and sat back. Waiting...waiting..."hello? Who is this?" Said a too familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi Mr. Kadam? ...its...Amethyst..." I said nervously waiting for him to say something, then I heard someone else voice on the other end.

" What's wrong, who is it, are Kelsey and Ren in trouble?" The other voice asked a million questions regarding half a billion things. But it di d snap Mr. Kadam out of his shock.

"How did you find this number, I thought, they said that you were dead,' who is it? What's wrong' Kishan ...I think you should talk to her " Mr. Kadam replied after Kishan interupted the call. I her the swish of the phone being moved and then her him say

"Hello who is this?" He said with confusion mixed with frustration.

" Kishan it's... Amethyst, long time no thought I was dead huh?" I said quickly and panicky. I heard the phone drop and a long "beeeeeeeep" come out of the phone. Yikes, that's gonna cost him. Isigh and went through the rest of the day thinking about what id done. As they promised Ren and Kelsey came back some time around noon. Apparently after breaking his phone he called Ren to ask if it he could talk to me through that.

"Here, I think nee was...um...shocked" Rensaid as he handed me his phone to try to talked to kishan again. "By the way we'vedecided that it would be best to he'd back to india with everyone to try to have a proper reunion. I agreed and heard the phone go to voice mail.

"Ummm... he didn't pick up" I said a little nervous, Ren just sighed and told me we were heading out tomorrow so they must be making some arangements.

But as he walked by I could hear him mutter under his breath "wimp."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you go by now? Amethyst or Mika?", Ren asked. The boys always called me Mika , it was my middle name and I used to hate it because the name had a reputation for bad luck. But they made me feel better about it.

"I still go by Mika if you wouldn't mind. Amethyst is a little to formal for me." I said laughing a little. Kelsey had a confused look on her face.

"But you introduces yourself Amethyst, why?" She said with curious look on her face.

I sighed, I don't really know why I said it like that, I even questioned myself. Its not like its a big deal or anything, I tried my best to explain in a ireallydontknowanddontcareaboutit kinda way, "I don't really know, that's just how I introduce myself these days. I didn't want to be all, hey look at me! And he not remember..." I sputtered out ,obviously failing at trying to keep it cool.

We started laughing, then we burst out cried we laughed so much. After that they showed upstairs to my room that I could stay in till we left. As I collapsed on the bed I instantly fell asleep. I was drained from everything that had gone on today.


	4. Chapter 4 plane ride

When I climbed on to the plane I gasped, still not the best aquatinted with electronics. Ren and I had to be tigers most of the dKelsey once on the plane I had around four and a half hours to talk. Kelsey and I started talking coming friends coming together after a long summer away from school. Ren joined in too but most of the time we talked about what they had done and he just kept staring at me with that same expression. Some time during the ride I saw Kelsey looking at Ren strangely. It was obvious that she noticed it.

I leaned up and whispered to her, "trust me, he's is so not interested in me" and smiled mischievously at her shocked expression. Then all of sun deaden we both laughed hard. Ren looked confused but then scowled something about women.

All too soon it was time for me to turn into a tiger. It seemed though that they had that planned out fairly well. Once I turned into a tiger I went to the back of the plane with Ren. Kelsey was back their for a while talking a reading things to us. I realized that must have been one of the reasons Ren loved her so much. He was always fascinated by the stories I learned from training. I have yet to share you whole back story with Kelsey though I would be willing to. Soon enough I fell asleep happily listening to the story Kelsey told.

I woke by Ren gently shaking me awake. "We're here Mika" he said smiley he lopsided smile he used to do. he hasn't changed much has he? I quickly changed into a human and went to change from those dark brown cloths. Kik always loath those things.

Soon we were in a jeep driving towards their home. If I know Ren he has a luxurious home. No doubt his home was a mansion and waiting for us when we arrived was a familiar mr. Kadam and Kishan. There was also a girls I didn't recognize. But that didnmatter because as soon as I got out of the car I was hugging Mr. Kadam. After all that had happened to me He was the most father like person in my life. Even after not seeing him of or three hundred or so years.

After he let me go Kishan walked up and after hesitating wrapped me in his arms, for the biggest hug of my life. "I...missed you Mika"


	5. Chapter 5 patience

Theirs a difference between Ren and Kishan, for one their reaction to me showing up. Ren just kinda stood their in shock for a few minutes, then returned to his old self, supplying the comfort I needed most. Kishan was shocked too however when he saw me he immediately wrapped me in a hug, the reassurance I needed as well. I was so happy to see them both I didn't care when Kishan picked me up and carried me to the nearest chair so we could start the getting-to-explain-everything part. Well almost. they showed me the golden fruit and its amazing. Then they told me all about what happened recently. I was liking Kelsey more and more.

"So," Kishan said "your turn", sipping on his third cup of hot chocolate.

"Well, for me there's not much to telIve don done nothing but try to stay alive without any of my friends or family to help me with this full glass of emotional chaos." I said plainly and Ren and Kishan started to look guilty. So I quickly added "hey it's not your fault or anything, I didnt want to cause a rampage looking for you ,imagine all The people going 'What the heck!? A brown tiger?' "It was clear this wasnt going in my favor. Though every one was laughing. After that I explained briefly how I was cursed.

By the time I had explained how I saw Ren being carried up to the castle and jumped on top of the roof then fell through a hole. While downscaling it so they wouldn't freak out, It was about time to change back into a tiger.i sighed and asked "so what Athens deal with sleeping and or tiger shifting arrangementa?" But just then Kelsey's stomach growled.

"Your hungry?" With a teasing face on. "Well Kishan some of us didnt have five courses of hot chocolate." I backfired the war began.

"okay okay before we get into another one of those arguments lets get something to eat." He said resolving the war.

"whelp I don't know about you but it took awhile to get here all i while I had to stay human since we had a taxi like thingy. I'm close to running out of time." I said sixth hours was not as good as it sounds. With that I headed up to Kelsey's room, I was showed earlier, and slept in tiger form. Soon we'd start the quest, as i called it, again.

**thanks to magicreaderandwriter and irisGirl1402 you guys got me back to writing and thanks!:) Im sorry these are short but I'm going to try to post everyday. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6 a trip

Kelsey's POV

I was woken up by the sun, oh yeah and a hungry brown tigress. "All right I'm coming, I'm coming." I said pulling myself out of bed "I'll be down in a few minutes let me get dressed. Go wake up Ren and Kishan or something." I grumbled.

"Okay but I want to Do a lot today!" She exclaimed and managing too spook me out of my skins. I turned around but she had already changed back to tiger form and run out the door. I sighed, I might not have the energy to do alot today. Things had just gotten good and pleasant when she came. I deffinatly don't not like her, shes Amy friend and I don't want anything to happen to her but. We left so suddenly, and it seems like they have way more history than I have with them. Obviously it's true but that doesn't make it feel any better. I scowled at myself for thinking this.

After I showered I went down stairs to find no as starting to get worried when I saw her out side. She was stalking something, or maybe just practicing but she didnt look up. I watched her move forward silently until she jump. I took a step back alarmed by the sudden movement. When she finally looked up she had what looked to be a tiger smile. I called her in and asked to magic fruit to make breakfast. She gulped hers down without even changing and then went to sit by the door.

"What you wanna go back out or something? Why don't you change to human form? Are you saving up or some thing?" I said then looked up as Ren entered the room. Tiger dorm and all.

" oh look your in tiger form too, whooptydoo," I said as Kishan walked into the room, once again in tiger form.

"Is this supposed to be national ,FREAK KELSEY OUT day? I give up, why are all of you staying tigers?"I said exasperated. And relieved when they all morphed back to tigers, well relieved and creeped out as they changed at the same time.

"We're going to go out and do something not day so we want to be able to stay human as long as possible" Ren said "what do you wdon't to do first?" Ren said casting me a lopsided smile.

"Nothing that has to do we curry." I said quickly

"O curry" Mika said sticking out her tongue. " lets just get going already!"

" please Mika," I said sarcastically " it's not like you haven't seen these two in 300 years or anything" I said, succeeding in getting a laugh from everyone. After telling Mr. Kadam we were going I opened to door to the jeep and we all climbed in. Sincethere wasn't much room they had to stay human.

"Well Lets go!" I said and put the key in the ignition.


	7. Chapter 7 bit O magic

Mika's POV

we went every where! visited all kinds of stores. Even though I was amazed my it all, Kelsey and Ren both assured that America had better stuff. I had never ventured into stores in case I had turn into a tiger. They took the liberty of getting me a cell phone and I spent half an holist tying to s figure it out.

"Why don't we have a picnic?" Kelsey suggested. we went into the jungle a tad just for old times, at least that's what they said. We layed out our food and our blanket and started to eat.

"Oh yeah I completly forgot, I wanted to show you something." I said and the others looked at me with curiosity. I took a few steps away from every one and turned away from them. I quickly said "You might want to stand infront of Kelsey do she doesn't get hurt" and then held up my hands.

Okay Mika, from inside, let the energy rise up from inside you. I repeated that a few times until I could feel it rising up from inside me. The power rose up and concentrated inside of me. It was different from time to time. Sometimes it felt like a boiling lake of lava, others times it felt like freshly falling snow landing on to me. This time it was simply refreshingly cool, like a river in fall.

After it was Concentrated enough I let it loose, but instead of a big explosion it came out in a tiny ray. I aimed it at a blade of grass, the very tip. It burned slowly and steadily. But to show them that wasnt all it could be I quickly moved it to a rock and after a few seconds the rock cracked and the inside was boiling but soon cooled. With a sigh of relief I let the power disperse. When I turned around Ren and Kishan had indeed moved into front of Kelsey but all there had a shocked face on. Ren and Kishans were midly but Kelsey was pure ,what-the-heck-just-happened look.

"yeah, I've kinda learned some new tricks over the years." I said, smiling.

"that what's to be the most epic way to burn a blade of grass EVER!" Kelsey said and she came up to ask me a ton of questions about it. But when I turned back to Ren and Kishan hit hey had a more concerned look on their face. I didn't have to worry about it much longer because just the three objects wizzed passed my ears. And when I turned to check it out, we were surrounded by lokesh goons.


End file.
